


Queen

by mautadite



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-04
Updated: 2013-03-04
Packaged: 2017-12-04 07:25:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/708104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mautadite/pseuds/mautadite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Irri would make a fine Khaleesi.</p><p>(A game of role reversal.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Queen

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Femslash February kink meme. Anon requested: ‘Irri/Dany, roleplay where they switch positions’. Not quite what anon wanted, I think, but I gave it a go.

Irri would make a fine Khaleesi, Dany notes in idle admiration. They are of a similar size; Dany’s queenly garments cling with all the appropriate reverence to her servant’s frame, flattering her high breasts, winding round her slim waist, fluttering against her tanned thighs. The fine, gauzy material suits her well; it lets the dark of her nipples show through, and lends an iridescence to her already lovely skin. Shoulders back, gaze high, limbs firm, the Dothraki woman makes a queen that anyone would be proud to follow.

The illusion breaks once Daenerys is between her legs, licking her open and driving her wild, and Irri is once again her proud, knowing servant, panting her way towards a climax.

“Khaleesi, please,” she begs, as Dany’s tongue rides hard and fast over her clitoris. She tastes like salt and sweet, and her fingers grasp at the sheets. “I can… Let me…”

“Shh,” Dany murmurs, and Irri cuts herself off with a yelp as two fingers slide into her wetness, quick and rough. The queen’s fingers are small, but they know how to move, to thrust. “Tonight, I serve you.”

The game began innocently enough, with Daenerys urging Irri to drape herself in some of her new gowns, so that she might inspect the fit and the elegance of them. Much less innocent had been the act of doffing her Dothraki garments and donning the vestments of the queen. Irri’s movements were efficient but slow, economical but alluring.

Now, Dany pushes that same silky material aside, pushes the slim thighs further asunder to lick around her fingers and into the sweetest part of her. The maid still makes abortive gestures to reach for Dany, thinking of giving her pleasure, but Dany blocks them every time.

“Khaleesi… I…” she moans again, and Daenerys smiles against her nether lips, applying her tongue rough and quick. Irri’s legs stiffen, she sounds out a low moan, and then Dany is arching back to watch the face of her climax, a thumb flicking up to replace her tongue and rub the older girl through her tremors. The line of her body is curved and regal in the low light, and Dany’s eyes narrow with arousal and appreciation.

“Tonight,” she repeats, crawling up Irri’s body, “you are queen.”


End file.
